Drowning In A Sea Of Lies
by AzNerAc
Summary: Those Liars don't have much time left. They're drowning in their own lies. And the water is rising. Don't wait up, the Clock is Ticking. -A
1. Checked Out, For Good

__**I've been getting a lot of questions as to why Aria is in the hospital. There was a first book and in the book Aria was strangles by A and she blacked out and was in the hospital. That book was deleted thought so if you were wondering,then that's why she's there.**

Chapter One

Aria picked up her phone the next morning. She hadn't texted anyone in awhile, although she had to tell her friends. It was her last day at the hospital. She opened a message, hoping it wasn't A.

**S.O.S**

It was from Spencer from last night. Too bad she was too busy shaking and freaking out to open it. She'd head over to Spencer's as soon as she got out from the hospital. That was mandatory. Aria slowly got up andchanged into her clothes. To her suprise, she didn't hurt at all, in fact she felt fine and healthy. A knock on the door startled her.

"Can I come in?" It was Noel.

"One sec!" She slipped into a cute casual dress and opened the door.

"Hey." Noel flashed his award winning smile and kissed her.

"Hi."

"I heard it's your last day, so..." He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Thanks. They're beautiful."

"So do you want me to drive you?"

"No. I can handle it. Thanks for offering."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

"Your'e not going straight home?"

"No, Spence needs me."

"Oh, I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

"Later." Noel kissed her goodbye.

Aria gathered all of her gifts and walked out of the hospital room.

"Miss Montgomery." A receptionist came up to her.

"Do I need to sign out?"

"You can check, I'm not sure."

"All right."

Aria followed the receptionist to the desk and scanned the sign out book.

"Are you signed out?"

"Y-yes."

Aria looked at the box with her name in it.

_Aria Montgomery Checked out by_ **A**

"Well, your'e free to go."

"Thanks." She walked out the hospital doors and got into her car. She felt her phone buzz from inside her pocket.

"No. Please no."

**I told you that you were next. I checked you out.**

**Get the message?**

**-A**


	2. Not Done Yet

Chapter Two

Emily walked out onto her porch. She was still in her sweat pants and T-Shirt, and it was 12pm. She didn't feel like getting dressed, she just felt like lounging. She had her head down in her hands, a glass of water at her side. Toby walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey Em."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"My dad, he's dead."

"Em, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay."

"No, it's not."

"Toby..."

"Spencer and you are both drifting away. Even more now. I felt so reconnected with Spencer, but now I'm not so sure."

"She loves you Toby. Her life is just really complicated right now."

"Yeah."

"Toby, she really loves you."

"I don't think so."

"She worries about you. She talks about how she misses you, and how she only stopped to keep you safe."

"That's a lie."

"No. It's not."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just trust me on this one, all right?"

"Okay. I've gotta go."

"Bye." Toby stood and walked to the curb.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

Toby walked back into his own house, leaving Emily on her porch alone. She waited for her phone to ring, but it didn't. She waited for A's comment, but it never came.

"I guess A is giving me a break."

Emily sat thinking. She had lost Samara, Maya, her dad. Her life was bad enough with A, losing people was worse. Her phone rang, making her jump and ruining her train of thought. She opened the text and smiled, but her smile quickly faded. The text was from Samara. It was all about how sorry she felt for Emily and how she wants to get back together. Anger flushed Emily's face.

**It takes my own Dad's death for you to talk to me. I don't want to get back together, I'm done with you.**

She felt better when she sent the text. There was no reply back, it had worked. Suddenly her phone rang again, she opened it, thinking it was Samara.

**You might be done with Samara, but I'm not done with you...YET**

**-A**


	3. Let's Make A Deal

Chapter Three

"What?"

"No, No No!" Spencer snatched the envelope from Hanna and dug through it. There was nothing inside except a picture.

"Look." Hanna held up a picture of another envelope, only that one was the real one.

"Looking for this? -A" Hanna read aloud.

"This is not happening!"

"Spence..."

"We were so close! We were right there Han!"

"I know, but you need to relax." Hanna grabbed her friend by the shoulders and sat her down.

"A took everything Han."

"No, A took some things. We have each other."

"Yeah." A weak smile spread across Spencer's face.

"Spence we will find out who A is eventually. Just focus on graduation."

"That's in 3 weeks Han. Finals are this week, I don't need any more A crap to cloud my mind."

"I know. Just forget A for now."

"How could I forget?"

"Don't focus on it."

"How can I not?" Spencer stood and began to pace around the room furiously.

"Spencer."

"What?" She snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at me!"

"I'll snap at whoever I want!"

"I'm your friend. Did you forget that?" Hanna turned to walk out the door. Her head throbbed with thoughts and worries and worst of all A.

"Hanna wait!"

"What wanna snap at me again old lady?"

"No! Shh!"

"Fine." Spencer grabbed Hanna and they ducked behind the couch. A shadow moved across the window, casting an evil shadow.

"Is that A?"

"Yes. Now shh." The figure moved toward the back door.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. That bitch is dead!" Spencer ran to the back door, chasing the figure before Hanna could even scream. Suddenly Hanna's phone buzzed.

**Let's make a deal, One to Save your precious friend's life.**

**-A**


	4. The Clock Runs Out

Chapter Four

Hanna quickly typed her answer. She knew that if she made this deal, things might get better.

**Yes**

Then Hanna ran out the door, in an attempt to find her friend.

"Spencer!"

She waited and no one answered back. She started running in the direction she thought Spencer had gone.

"Spence! Spencer!"

Still no reply. Panic began to take over her body. Spencer was running after A, the person they had been trying to run away from. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. Hoping it was Spenecer, she whipped it out.

**S.O.S**

It was Spencer, and she was in trouble. Hanna ran faster and shouted her friends name as loud as her voice as would allow.

"Spencer!"

"Hanna!"

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief when Spencer answered. She ran in the direction of her friend's voice in panic.

"Hanna!"

"Spencer!"

"Han!"

"I'm coming!"

Hanna kept running even though she already out of breath. She din't know where she was anymore, but that didn't matter. She kept her focus on Spencer and saving her from A. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

"Spencer!"

"Han!"

The voice was closer. Suddenly she heard a panicked and then her phone buzzed. She stopped for one second, to check her phone. Hoping it was Spencer.

**Here's the deal Princess. A life for a life.**

**Tick Tok**

-**A**

Hanna was confused she didn't get the deal. What did A mean? Another scream pierced the air. Hanna felt tears running down her face and dripping onto the screen of her phone. She understood the deal now. It would be the hardest thing she ever did. She ran toward the scream she had heard before. She wiped tears away as she ran.

"I accept." She said defiantly. She saw Spencer on the ground, A standing over her with a knife. The blade was sharp and glistened in the moonlight.

"Hanna!"

"It'll be okay Spence." Hanna looked at her friend and then at A.

"Tell my mom I love her Spence. Tell Caleb I love him. Tell Em and Aria I love them too. Okay?"

"What are you saying?"

A stepped away from Spencer and turned toward Hanna. Before Spencer could stand up, A grabbed Hanna by the hair and puled her into the moonlight. Hanna had tears running all down her face. She looked brave, yet terrified. Hanna took a look at her friend and blew her a kiss, then the knife dug into Hanna's stomach. Spencer felt her phone buzz and she opened the text and read it.

**The Clock's Run Out for One Liar. Who's next?**

-**A**

Spencer screamed and called the police. She looked at her friend who lay on the ground. Tears from Spencer's face dripped onto Hanna's expressionless one. Spencer screamed in agony. She had let A win.


	5. Insanity

Chapter Five

Aria drove to Spencer's house as soon as she got into the car. It was dark, but Spencer would be up. She quickly parked her car and banged on the back door. No one answered, so she knocked harder and louder. She shouted Spencer's name, in hopes that her friend would hear her. She turned the knob and the door opened. She walked inside slowly, and flicked on the lights.

"Spencer?"

No one was there. Aria checked every room and every inch of the house, but no one was there. She walked back outside and turned on the flashlight she had taken from her car. She looked around and called for Spencer.

"Spence!"

A weak scream echoed from the woods. Aria quickly followed it.

"Spencer!"

"Aria!" The voice was stronger.

"Spencer!"

"Aria!" Aria ran toward the voice. She walked to where the voice came from.

"Spence?"

"Aria over here!" It was Spencer's voice. Aria walked over to where Spencer's voice had come from.

"Spence is that you?"

"Yeah." Spencer said through tears. Aria didn't recognize the girl on the ground at first. The girl was pale and seemingly lifless. Also there was a knife percing her stomach. Spencer's hands were covered in blood, and so was her skirt. Aria recognized the girl as her friend, Hanna.

"Han!"

Aria knelt beside Hanna.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Now." Aria ordered.

"Okay."

They picked Hanna's body up gingerly, being careful to not hurt her. They placed her in Aria's car, with a towel around her wound. Aria raced toward the hospital. They watched as Hanna was taken into immediate surgery. Aria made sure that they didn't touch the knife handle without gloves. If A didn't wear gloves, then it's fingerprints would;d be all over that knife. Aria sat down next to Spencer in a hospital chair.

"Spence?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, i'm going insane Han."

"No your'e not." Aria put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. To her suprise Spencer stood imediatley and screamed,

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

"Spence, I..."

"No! Go away! Don't touch me!"

"Spencer stop it, I'm not A."

"Everyone is A! Leave me alone!" Spencer put her hand to her head.

"Spencer calm down!" Aria stood now.

"No! Leave me alone dammit!"

"Spencer!"

"Miss Hastings please settle down." A nurse came over and touched Spencer's arm.

"Get off! Get away! Your'e all the enemy!"

"Miss Hastings I assure you..."

Before the nurse could finish Spencer screamed "don't touch me" about a million times. It took five nurses to get Spencer into a special room. The nurse explained to Aria that they wanted to watch Spencer's behavior. They thought she might have some mental scarring from seeing her friend like that. Aria listened, then sat in the hospital chair again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket suddenly.

**Two down, two to go. Who's next?**

**-A**

****Aria shoved her phone back into her pocket. Enough was enough. It was time to get rid of A.


	6. Time For pAyback

Chapter Six

Emily sat at her desk, thinking. She wondered where Aria, Spencer and Hanna were. She had no idea what was going on with any of them. They had probably left her alone due to her dad's death, but that was a week ago. She needed her friends. She called Aria quickly.

"Hello?"

"Aria! It's Em."

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing better. What's happened since I tuned out."

"A lot. Meet me at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Emily quickly got dressed and jumped into her car. She drove to the hospital and walked through the front doors into the lobby. She spotted Aria in a seat near the corner.

"Hey." Emily shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hi." Aria hugged her and they both sat down.

"So tell me."

"Okay, don't freak out."

"I won't."

"A stabbed Han, she's in surgery."

"What?"

"Shh! Yes, it's true."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Spencer's in the insane part of the hospital."

"Why?"

"She went nuts! She started screaming don't touch me, she thought everyone was A, even me."

"That's so weird."

A nurse walked over to the girls.

"Hello Miss Montgomery."

"Hi, this is my friend Emily Fields. She's also a friend of Spencer's and Hanna's."

"Good. You are allowed to see Miss Hastings now. She's contained, but still a bit unstable."

"Great." Emily said.

"Follow me."

The girls stood and followed the nurse.

"How does she know you?" Emily whispered.

"She was my nurse when I was here. She's really nice."

They reached Spencer's unit and froze. The girl inside the room was a totally different person than the girl they knew. Behind a panel of unbreakable glass was a medium sized room. The walls and floor were covered in soft yellow padding, and there was nothing inside the room except Spencer and a blanket. Spencer paced around, her hair a wild mess. She was in a jumpsuit, and she looked nothing like herself.

"She can't hurt you." The nurse assured them.

"Miss Hastings, you have visitors." The nurse said to Spencer through some sort of speaker device that could be heard in Spencer's room.

"Spence?" Emily touched the glass. She felt like she was at the zoo, looking at some wild animal.

"Is that her?" Aria asked the nurse.

"Yes. If you want to talk to her, the speaker is right there. I'll leave you girls alone, the door is right over there."

"Thank you." Emily said.

Spencer walked up to the glass. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had obviously had no sleep. She banged on the glass with her fists.

"Spence calm down." Emily said through the speaker. Her friend backed away from the glass. Spencer's mouth moved,but no sound came out.

"What's she saying?" Aria asked. Then Spencer walked up to the glass and breathed on it. She moved her finger to create letters and words.

"She's writing something." Aria said to Emily.

"What's it say?"

"I'm not getting out of here soon," Aria paused so Spencer could write, "So find out who A is."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Emily said through the speaker.

"She says, Room 2."

"What's room 2?"

"Girls, your time is up. I'm sorry, it's time for Miss Hastings evaluation."

"Okay." Aria and Emily left and walked back o the lobby.

"Room 2?"

"Whats up with that?" Aria asked.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Emily's phone rang, ruining her thought process.

"Great it's probably A." she mumbled.

Emily opened the text and read it.

**Two Down, Two to Go. Who's next? NOBODY knows!**

**Ha Ha!**

-**A**

"What does it say?"

"Two down, two to go. Who's next, nobody knows. Ha Ha, A"

Aria and Emily stood in silence. Who was next? A had Hanna and Spencer out of the picture. If A killed Aria and Emily, Spencer would be the only one left when she got out of the hospital. After all, Hanna was probably dead.

"This has got to stop." Aria said.

"I know."

"A tried to kill my friend! That's not cool with me. It's time to give this bitch what it bargained for."


	7. Down, Down, Down

Chapter Seven

Hanna opened her eyes. A bright fluorescent light shined in her eyes. She squinted and then sat up. She felt herself floating above a huddle of doctors.

"Who are they working on?" She wondered. Soon the monitor formed a straight line. The doctors moved aside to get the defibrillator. The girl Hanna saw was pale. Her stomach was leaking blood, and it was beginning to bleed through he bandage. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were wide open. Hanna recognized the girl very quickly. It was her.

"Oh my god! I'm dead?" Soon she floated up into the clouds above the ground. She landed on one cloud in front of two golden gates.

"Where an I?"

"Hanna Banana, your'e home." Hanna turned around to see her grandmother.

"Nana?" She ran to grandma and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi honey."

"Where am I?"

"Home."

"Home? Wait Nana if your'e here, then I'm dead?"

Hanna pulled away.

"Yes. Remember, A stabbed you."

"No! I'm not dead!"

Hanna began to sob. She sobbed and sobbed until a cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked into no other than Allison DiLaurantis's eyes.

"Hi Han."

"Ali?"

"Yes. Looks like A got the best of you too."

"No!"

"Han?"

"No! A didnt get the best of me, she got the best of you! Leave me alone and get out of here! I'm not dead yet, and I'm going to get my revenge!"

Hanna screamed and suddenly began to blackout. She saw A's meassage flashing in her mind.

**Wanna make a deal?**

**Wanna make a deal?**

**Wanna make a deal?**

****Hanna felt herself falling, down, down , down, until she felt nothing.


	8. This is Real Life

Chapter Eight

Emily and Aria had been sitting in the hospital lobby for 2 days. Hanna was still in surgery, or so they thought. They had no idea what was happening, but at least A was giving them a break for once. There had been no A texts since A stabbed Hanna.

"When do you think we can see her?" Emily asked.

"Soon, hopefully." Aria took a sip of her coffee. She was still in shock about this whole thing, it hadn't even sunk in yet that Hanna could be dead, and Spencer was truly clinically insane. It all felt like a dream to her

"I hope shes okay."

"Me too."

"Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Hanna dies? What if she is dead? What if A wins and gets all of us?" Emily started to sob.

"That won't happen." Aria tried to stay strong, but eventually salty tears began to stream down her face. She pulled Emily into a hug. The fact that their friend could be dead was really sinking in. Aria saw a woman walk by out of the corner of her eye. She recognized her immediately. It was Meredith.

"Hang on Em." Aria walked over to Meredith.

"Hi." She said.

"Aria! Hey."

"Um, congratulations."

"Oh thanks!" Meredith rubbed her swollen stomach.

"So, who's the father?"

"He's coming right now." Aria froze.

"Hey Mer, who's...?" Aria turned around. She already knew everything, it was just the final blow to find out it was true. She started to fall apart. She tried to hold herself together and act surprised.

"Dad?"

**"Aria, sweetie..."**

"Dad how could you do this to us?" Aria felt her face beginning to burn.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"How could you say that? You're going to be a dad again! Are we not good enough for you?"

"Aria no!"

"Dad I thought you promised you were done!"

"I was, but then this happened." Byron scratched his head.

"Your'e a liar and a cheater!"

"Aria stop!"

"No! Your the biggest ass I've ever met!"

"Aria!" Meredith butted in.

"Shut up! You're no better! You're a slimy little whore and I hope you and that devil baby rot in hell!" Then Aria ran. She turned around before leaving. Suddenly it was like everything was in slow motion. Meredith was balling, and her dad turned around. She looked right into his eyes and opened the door. She felt her phone buzz. She opened it and read the text.

**Don't say I didn't warn you. Don't forget honey. This is real life. **

**Watch your back!**

**-A**

Aria ran forward, and she suddenly she bumped into someone and fell into the street. Just then, she turned and saw an ambulance roaring right toward her.


	9. Rocky Seas for the Montgomerys

Chapter Nine

"Aria!" Suddenly Aria was pulled to her feet and pulled onto the cement. The ambulance went rushing by, running over the spot where she had just been.

"Are you okay?" Aria turned around to come face to face with Noel.

"Um, yeah. I'm-I'm okay. Just a little shaken up."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, just making sure." He smiled at her. She couldn't help it, Noel's smile always lifted her spirits. She smiled back and stood on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're very welcome." Noel smiled again, making Aria giggle.

"Hey i meant to ask you if you wanted to come to the cabin this weekend. Just you and me."

"That sounds awesome, when do we leave?"

"This Friday."

"Noel!"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Friday!" Aria laughed again.

"Oh well, better get packing! I've got to get home, do you want a ride?"

"No, my car is here, thanks for asking though."

"Pick you up at 10." Then Noel walked into the parking lot. Aria walked to her car and started the motor. She drove to her house where her mother was waiting for her.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie."

"Can i go to the Kahn's cabin for the weekend tomorrow?"

"Sure, I hope you have fun honey." She started walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh mom."

"Yes?" She turned back around.

"Remember Meredith?"

"Ha! How could I forget?"

"Well, um..."

"Aria what is it?"

"Meredith..."

"What about Meredith?" Just as Aria opened her mouth to talk the door opened and he father walked in.

"Hi girls." Byron said with a nervous smile.

"Hi Hon. Now what were you going to say Aria?"

"Ummm..."

"What is it Aria?" Byron asked slyly.

"Just spit it out honey."

"Meredith, Meredith is, um."

"Meredith is gone Aria, yes." Byron walked to Ella.

"Yes that she is hon, no need to worry your pretty little head." Ella and Byron both laughed.

"No!" Aria shouted. She was furious that her dad was lying.

"Then what?"

"Meredith is pregnant!" She blurted. Ella stepped away from Byron.

"Is this true?" Aria could hear the anger rising in her voice.

"No, I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Aria?" Ella looked at her skeptically.

"I have proof," Aria ran to get the sonogram pictures, "Look!"

"Oh my god!" Ella began to cry.

"Ella, please..."

"No! You are a worthless idiot! Are we worthless?"

"No Ella..."

"Shut up! You lied and made your own daughter seem like a fake! We are done Byron! I'll get the divorce papers ready tomorrow!" And with that Ella marched to her room and slammed the door. Aria ran to her room and packed frantically, she couldn't wait to get out of this house.


	10. Luck Only Lasts For So Long

Chapter Ten

Emily had watched Aria's explosion on Meredith and decided not to run after her. It was better to let her cool down again. Now her focus was getting Spencer out if that mental institution. She marched up to the front desk.

"When is Spencer Hasting leaving the Mental facility?"

"I'm guessing in about 1 or two moths. They need to make sure she's stable."

"She is stable! She just had a break down that's all. Her friend was stabbed!"

"Alright, there's no need to get upset."

"Yes there is! Iv'e been sitting here for two days and I've gotten no answers!"

"Miss is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Some goddamn answers is what I want!"

"Alright! I'll check on Miss Hastings and Miss Marin."

"Thank you."

Emily walked back to her chair feeling victorious. She rumaged through her purse to get her phone. When the screen lit up it showed a missed call from Samara. She didn't want to talk to Samara, but the least she could do was hear what she had to say. Not now though, definitely not now.

"You must be Emily." She looked up to see a doctor looking down at her, she stood.

"Yes." They shook hands and then the doctor motioned her to follow him.

"Your'e friend Spencer is currently being monitored for her mental health."

"Yes. But she's not insane. She had a breakdown, this isn't necessary doctor."

"I also believe so, your friend shows no signs of mental distress. I have decided that she is ready to go home today."

"That's great!"

"Yes, as for your other friend..."

"Hanna."

"Yes. She had a troubled surgery."

"What does that mean?"

"She died during surgery, but was revived by the defibrillator. She's going to need lots of help and love to get over this. She will also have to stay in recovery for a while."

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet, she's still in bad condition. Once she's a little more stable."

"Alright."

The doctor led Emily to where Spencer was. Then she saw Spencer walking free, not behind thick glass.

"Spence!" Emily ran and hugged her tightly.

"Em! Thanks for getting me out of there!"

"You two alright?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine."

With that the doctor left. Then Emily handed Spencer her phone.

"I held on to it for you."

"Than-thanks Em."

"What?"

Spencer held out the phone for Emily to see.

**You were lucky Hastings...very lucky. But luck only gets you so far.**

**-A**

Emily gasped, A was getting more and more vicious as the days went on. In fact, Emily was getting more and more terrified. Little did she know that she was about unfold a whole new mystery, filled with all new terrors.


	11. Lucky Little Liars

Chapter Eleven

Aria sat on the couch, anxious for Noel to come. He was 5 minutes late, and she wanted to be gone by the time her parents woke up. She looked out the window and practically ran to Noel's car. She threw her duffel in the trunk and got into the front seat.

"Good Morning." Noel gave her a quick kiss before starting the car and driving away.

"I'm so excited!" Aria said cheerfully.

"Me too, just some quality time with my girl." He kissed her head gently.

Aria turned up the radio and before she knew it she was asleep on Noel's shoulder. Noel woke her up when they arrived.

"We're here!" He opened the trunk and took out their duffels.

"This is so great! Just you and me." Aria walked into the house and opened the fridge, it was empty.

"Noel! We need food!"

"Damn! I forgot." He put the duffels in the largest bedroom and walked back outside.

"To the grocery store?" Aria asked.

"To the grocery store indeed!" Noel locked the cabin then walked to the car. They drove to the nearest grocery store and bought some groceries then drove back to the cabin. Aria was grateful to be away from her family, she didn't need the stress. Up here she could escape it all, A, her parents, even Ali.

"So what do you wanna do?" Noel took her hands,

"How about we swim?"

"I'd love that." They stood there kissing until Aria pulled away.

"I'll get into my suit."

"Alright."

She walked into the bedroom and got into her bathing suit and walked back into the living room. Noel was waiting for her.

"Your turn." She smiled.

"Alrighty, don't you go anywhere gorgeous."

Aria sat down when her phone rang. She opened the text from Emily.

**Spencer's out! **

Aria smiled, but didn't respond. She put her phone down when it rang again. It was a blocked number. She answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"You all are very Lucky Little Liars."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you dead."

*dial tone*

Aria's hands shook, she was panicked and in tears. Noel came out of the bedroom to see her sobbing.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He knelled down to look her in the eye.

"Someone called me. They said they-they wanted me dead." She burst out sobbing. Noel took her in his arms and held her close.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay I won't let anyone hurt you."

They sat there for a while, Noel whispering it would be okay until Aria stopped sobbing and they finally went swimming. This really chilled her to the bone because A had already stabbed someone, now it was just cat and mouse to see who was next. But no one, not even Aria herself was ready for what was coming next.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter Twelve

Spencer walked out of the hospital feeling free and terrified. At least there she was safe, now she was going home where A could break in. She was terrified of going home but at the same time she missed Rosewood.

"Did anything happened while I was there?"

"Nothing, except Aria is spending a romantic weekend with Noel at his cabin."

"Lucky her. I wish Toby was here."

"He'll see you later, I'll tell him your'e home."

"Thanks Em."

"No problem, just worry about yourself right now."

"I just feel so guilty."

"About what?"

"I was supposed to be stabbed Em! I should be in surgery, not Han!"

"Hanna sacrificed herself for you, she did a good thing by saving you, you shouldn't feel guilty because of her choice."

"I know."

"Good, here's your stop."

"Thanks Em."

Emily gave Spencer a hug before parking her car in her own driveway. Spencer opened the front door and walked into an empty, lonely house. She went up to her room and laid on her bed after getting dressed. She thought about everything, A and Hanna, Toby, everything. She laid there thinking for a long time, and the more she thought, the more relaxed she became. Suddenly, footsteps downstairs jolted her from her train of thought.

"Who's there?" She said shakily.

There was no answer. She crept down the steps, careful not to make any noise. She walked into the kitchen and looked for any sort of foot print. She finally breathed a heavy sigh and sat down in the living room.

"Spencer?"

She whipped her head around as fast as she could.

"Melissa?"


	13. Sister, Sister

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here?" Spencer looked at her sister.

"Whats wrong with me coming home?"

"Nothing, im just suprised. I thought you were happy away from Rosewood."

"I missed mom and dad. I also just needed a break from being alone."

"What do you mean? Don't you have the baby with you?"

"Yeah, shes at a friend's right now. I needed to sort things out first."

"Like what? What's there to sort out?" Spencer raised and eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I need to find someone, I need to just fix something."

"Alright."

"What no questions?" Melissa sat on the couch.

"No, it's your buisness."

"Alright, um is my room still in shape?"

"Of course. What did you think i burned it?"

"No, I - I just wanted to check."

"Go up, im not blocking you."

"OK." Melissa started walking up the stairs and then she turned around.

"Spence?"

"What?"

"Please don't hate me." Then she walked back up the stairs.

"I never said i did." Spencer walked into her room. She laid on her bed and waited for a thought to cross her mind. Nothing came. She needed to find out what Melissa was hiding. Spencer walked down the stairs quietly. Melissa was on the phone.

"Hi. It's Melissa. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me in town today. We need to talk."

There was a long silence.

"Okay, in 15 minutes? I can do that. Where? The grill? That sounds good. Bye."

Spencer knew she had to see who Melissa was talking to. She saw her put her phone down on the coffee table and walk into the bathroom. Spencer grabbed the phone and opened Melissa's recent calls. Spencer dropped the phone and froze. Melissa walked around to corner and saw Spencer frozen. They looked at each other.

"Spence? Don't freak out."

"Garrett? You talked to Garrett?!"

"Spence, please." Melissa put her hands out in front of her.

"What the hell Melissa! Why are you talking to Garrett?!"

"I can explain."

"I bet you can!"

Suddenly Spencer's phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened the text.

**Sister, Sister. Who's Melissa's real Mister?**

**XOXO-**

**A**

****Spencer looked up at Melissa, shocked.

"


	14. Happy VacAtion

Chapter 14

Aria took a leap off of the big rock. She gripped the rope and screamed ans she jumped.

"Let go!" Noel screamed from under her. Aria let go and went splashing into the clear lake water below.

"That was great!" She laughed and swam to Noel.

"You screamed so loud I thought my ears were bleeding."

"Very funny." Aria splashed him teasingly.

"Oh, its already 3."

"Whats at 3?" Aria climbed onto the sandy bank.

"I was thinking you might want to get ready."

"For what?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"Where?"

"Where ever you want. Noel took her hands and puled her to her feet. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"I'll love whatever place I ma as long as your'e with me." Aria smiled and kissed him back. She started up the hill towards the cabin, Noel behind her.

"Aria?

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Are you okay from that call?"

Aria stopped walking, "Yeah, it was probably some dumb-ass punks making a prank call."

"You know I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you right?"

"I know." Aria smiled and wrapped her hand in his. They reached the cabin and Noel opened the door. Aria walked into their room and into the bathroom to take a shower. She got out of the shower and pulled out her hairdryer, when she looked up sopmeone had written in steam on the mirror.

NO ONE CAN KEEP YOU SAFE

Aria screamed as loud as she could, she froze in terror. The fact that A had gotten into the bathroom, past Noel, and written on the mirror terrified her. She fell to the floor, sobbing when Noel rushed in.

"Whats wrong?" he rushed to Aria, she pointed tot he mirror shakily.

"What the hell?!" He filled with furious rage, "Who would right this?! I'll kill the son of a bitch who's doing this!" Noel raised his fist and hit the mirror as hard as he could, shattering it all over the floor. He turned to Aria and helped her up off of the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." she chocked through sobs. Noel took Aria's hand and led her out of the bathroom. He shut and locked the door and wrapped Aria in a tight hug, trying to reassure her of her safety. Aria slowly stopped crying.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure everything's' locked tonight ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my stuff from the bathroom."

"Okay."

Noel unlocked the bathroom and Aria grabbed all of her things as quickly as she could. She put them in the other bathroom and ran back into Noel's arms. It felt so good for him to hold her tight like this. She felt safe, Noel always made her feel safe. After 10 minutes Aria finally got dressed and began to get ready for the restaurant. She heard Noel locking every window and door. He checked the burglary alarms and looked for any broken windows or locks.

"Ready to go?" He asked her an hour and a half later.

"Definitely!"

They walked out of the cabin and into Noel's car. She felt much better about everything, and focused on what restaurant she wanted to go to.

"How about here?" Noel suggested. He pulled up to a nice looking Italian restaurant, but Aria shook her head. They passed a Karaoke bar resteraunt, which caught Aria's eye.

"Let's go here."

"Alright, let's go."

Aria reached into her purse for her lip balm. She pulled out her phone and looked to see if she had new messages, which she did. There was one new message.

**Got Cabin Fever yet? I'll make sure you get some.**

**Happy VacAtion**

**-A**


	15. Hatred

Chapter 15

Emily walked up to Toby's front porch and rang the doorbell. After a minute or so, Jenna answered the door.

"Emily?"

"Hi Jenna, is Toby there?"

"Um, yes. What do you need him for?"

"Spencer wants to see him."

"Spencer Hastings is out of the mental hospital? Gasp."

"Jenna..."

"I'll get Toby so he can see his psycho girlfriend." Jenna sauntered down the hall, leaving Emily awkwardly standing in the doorway. Emily hated the fact that Jenna could see, it made her obnoxious and self-centered. She hated Jenna, hated her. There was no way Jenna could possibly be liked before graduation, Em would make sure of that. Jenna would just be the old, once blind ,bitch she always was, and everyone would see that. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder sprung Emily out of her thoughts.

"Toby! You surprised me!"

Toby laughed, "Yeah, what did you want me for?"

"She came to let you know your psycho girlfriend broke out of the hospital." Jenna butted in.

"She's not psycho." Emily filled with anger.

"Jenna, seriously. If your friend was stabbed, wouldn't you be distraught also?" Toby said calmly.

"Shut up Toby, just see your stupid, bitchy girlfriend and leave."

"Jenna!" Emily burst out in surprise. She had never seen this loud-mouthed side of her before. Emily turned to see Toby, his fists clenched, face turning red.

"Jenna," He stepped close to her, "Don't you talk about Spencer like that ever again."

"No." Jenna pressed her face closer, "I'm telling the truth."

"No, your'e just trying to screw everything up again! It's bad enough you got your sight back, now you have this fucking huge ego! Jenna, I sware to god I will fucking kill you of you EVER talk about her like that, ever again." With that, Jenna cowered away and Toby slammed the door. He na d Emily walked away to the Hastings house. Em heard Jenna's faint sobs, everyone hated Jenna. Toby, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, the school, the whole town, and Emily.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"I'm glad you stood up for Spencer, that was really brave of you."

"Jenna deserved it."

They reached the house and walked in he back door. Spencer was standing in the middle of the living room, Melissa was gathering her purse, about to walk out the door.

"Melissa?" Emily looked puzzled.

"Hi Em, I'll talk later." Melissa tapped her watch, "Gotta run!"

"Spence?"Toby asked.

"Toby!" Spencer threw herself around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Emily walked outside and back to her own home, leaving the two to reunite in peace. She flopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone. She wished Maya was here with her, she wanted Maya back. She had lost Sierra and Maya, but there was one person she had yet to loose.

Emily picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily! I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"Yeah I know, I miss you Paige."


	16. Back from the Lifeless

**Hanna's back! I know she hasn't been around, but she's back. Any reviews are appreciated, I'd really like to hear your thoughts!**

Chapter 16

Hanna woke up slowly, her eyes felt like they had been close for hours. She felt like she was coming out of hibernation or something.

"Hanna, sweetie?"

"Huh?" She looked to where the voice came from, it was her mom. She looked tired and like she had been crying.

"Mom!" Hanna smiled.

"It's good to see you baby."

"It's good to see you too."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, soooo much better."

"That's good. Do you need water? food? anything?"

"Nope. Oh but can you send Nana in for me."

"What?"

"Nana, I had this weird dream that she was dead. She said she'd always been alive."

"Hanna, Nana died of cancer just last year."

"How did I see her?" Hanna had a vague memory of this encounter, she could barley remember it right now, she thought so hard to remember that she actually fell asleep.

_Hanna opened her eyes. A bright fluorescent light shined in her eyes. She squinted and then sat up. She felt herself floating above a huddle of doctors._

_"Who are they working on?" She wondered. Soon the monitor formed a straight line. The doctors moved aside to get the defibrillator. The girl Hanna saw was pale. Her stomach was leaking blood, and it was beginning to bleed through he bandage. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were wide open. Hanna recognized the girl very quickly. It was her._

_"Oh my god! I'm dead?" Soon she floated up into the clouds above the ground. She landed on one cloud in front of two golden gates._

_"Where an I?"_

_"Hanna Banana, your'e home." Hanna turned around to see her grandmother._

_"Nana?" She ran to grandma and gave her a huge hug._

_"Hi honey."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Home."_

_"Home? Wait Nana if your'e here, then I'm dead?"_

_Hanna pulled away._

_"Yes. Remember, A stabbed you."_

_"No! I'm not dead!"_

_Hanna began to sob. She sobbed and sobbed until a cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked into no other than Allison DiLaurantis's eyes._

_"Hi Han."_

_"Ali?"_

_"Yes. Looks like A got the best of you too."_

_"No!"_

_"Han?"_

_"No! A didnt get the best of me, she got the best of you! Leave me alone and get out of here! I'm not dead yet, and I'm going to get my revenge!"_

_Hanna screamed and suddenly began to blackout. She saw A's message flashing in her mind._

_**Wanna make a deal?**_

_**Wanna make a deal?**_

_**Wanna make a deal?**_

_Hanna felt herself falling, down, down , down, until she felt nothing._

Hanna sat straight up in bed and started to scream. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, and sweat plastering her hair to her forehead.

"Hanna are you okay?" She felt someone gently grab her shoulders.

"I-I-I'm okay." She was confused, this wan't her mom.

"You sure?"

"Caleb? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around him, but felt a shrap pain in her abdomen.

"Ow!" Hanna cried out.

"What?"

Hanna pulled the blankets over her legs and over torso and then lifted up her hospital dress to reveal a line os stiching that was obviusly deep.

"Hurts like hell I bet." Caleb said.

"Yeah. I think I need some more rest."

"You do." Caleb turned around to pull out his phone.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?" He turned around quickly.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yes, Han. They all missed you so much, I missed you so much."

"I died Caleb."

"I know." Tears began to flood Hanna's eyes.

"I saw Alison and my grandma, and i started falling down into nowhere." Hanna said, through choked sobs.

"I know baby, I know." Caleb took Hanna's hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your mom will be back soon Han, she just ran to get some coffee. You should tell her what you saw."

"I will."

"I know you will baby, I know."

"Caleb I came back from the lifeless."

"You did, and your'e a miracle because of that."

With that he kissed Hanna and let her slip into a deep sleep.


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17

"Melissa?"

"Spencer, it's a long story."

"I have time." Spencer folded her arms and sat down on the couch.

"I cheated on Ian."

"With Garrett."

"Yes, with Garrett."

"When? Why?"

"I can explain everything."

"Please do, I want to hear this."

"Ian changed after we got married, at first he was sweet and caring but he let his temper get the best of him...alot. He would yell and throw things and a couple times he hit me. I felt abandoned, and Garrett and I had been friends for a while, before Alison screwed all of this up. One night I went out when Ian was sick. Garrett and I went to get a drink and one thing led to another. We hadn't seen each other in a long time, and I was desperate for some love form someone! We went back to Garrett's and..."

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Spencer felt herself feeling bad for Melissa. Her life was ruined, and she had no one to trun to.

"Yes, and that's why Taylor looks nothing like Ian, she looks more like Garrett."

"So Taylor is Garrett's?"

"Yes. After I found out I was pregnant I told Ian it was his and he got really angry. Our marriage fell apart, but we acted like our lives were perfect. I could let anyone, not even you, know about anything. My life was a hell hole. I told Garrett and he said it was okay and everything would work out. I kept seeing him, even after Ian's death. We've been seeing each other for 2 years now Spence. I can't stand being secret any more, so I moved to Phile and Garrett visited me and Taylor everyday. We acted in Phile like we were married and we eloped 6 months ago."

"Melissa, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess you never understood."

"I didn't. If I had know what was going on, I would have never been so tough on you."

Spencer felt awful, the guilt was overwhelming. All this time she pictured her sister as a murderer, whore, slut, skank, bitch and more, but in reality, Melissa was living in a nightmare that she couldn't get out of. Everyone in Rosewood was so judgmental, no wonder Melissa kept all of these secrets.

"I understand Melissa, and I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." Spencer began to cry, and Melissa wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Oh, and Spence, one more important thing."

"What is it?"

"I-"

Spencer's phone rang.

"Oh sorry, let me see who that is." She took the phone and opened the text. She tried to remain as calm as possible.

**All of Melissa's secrets are revealed. Good job Detective Hastings, but this is my game, and you found out the wrong secrets.**

**Better Luck Next time...If there is one.**

**-A**

****"Who was it?" Melissa asked.

"Emily, I'll text her back later. What were you saying?"

"Oh, Spencer please don't freak out. I have something to ask you."

"What?" Spencer angled herself toward Melissa.

"I need to live in the barn for a while."

"How many rooms do you need, mom used some as storage. I can help you move some things out."

"Three."

"So 3 rooms."

"Yeah." Spencer stood up.

"I'll help you move your stuff tomorrow."

"Thank you Spence." Melissa hugged her, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem, you deserve it." Spencer began to walk, but Melissa took her arm.

"Oh, by the way Spence."

"Yeah?"

"Taylor's getting a sibling, I'm pregnant."

Spencer's mouth dropped, she didn't know how to respond.


	18. I'll Always be Watching

Chapter 18

"I miss you too Emily."

"Do you maybe want to go out to eat or something?" Emily felt nervous, she hadn't talked to Paige in forever.

"Sure, I'm off work at 7."

"Okay so I'll meet you at the grille at 7."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Seeing Paige again would bring back horrible memories, some Emily didn't even want to remember. She layed down on her bed and sighed, what had she gotten herself into, and now she had to sit here for 3 hours, waiting, thinking, worrying. Emily closed her eyes and tried not to worry about Paige, and soon she fell asleep.

Emily opened her eyes, the sky was dark and her house was silent.

"What time is it?!" She sat up straight, panicking. She grabbed the clock.

"7:30! I have to call Paige!"

She grabbed her phone and dialed Paige's number as quickly as she could.

"Hello?"

"Paige!"

"Emily, where are you?"

"I'm so sorry, i fell asleep, I'll be right there." She hung up before Paige could say another word. Emily rushed out to her car and sped to the grille. She walked in and found Paige sitting at a table by herself.

"Paige, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, I was late myself, I got here at seven fifteen." Paige laughed.

"Hi what can I get you this evening?" A waitress walked up to the table.

"Can I have a water?" Paige said.

"What would you like?"

"A dr. pepper." Emily said.

"Anything to eat?"

"Not yet." Paige answered.

"I'll have a house salad."

"I'll go get that for you." The waitress' s plastic smile annoyed her, thought Emily as the waitress walked into the kitchen. She wondered what she could be hiding behind that smile.

"So Em, why did you really want to see me?" Paige asked, snapping Emily out of her daze.

"I missed you Paige, I also needed a friend to talk to since my dad died and Samara ditched me."

"Samara ditched you?"

"Yep, the only time she talked to me was to say how she was sorry for my dad, that bitch."

"I missed you too Em," Paige said shyly, "I actually have been thinking about you lately."

"I have too Paige." Emily took Paige's hand and held it in hers. She smiled, until her phone buzzed.

"Urgh, what does everyone want from my life!" She opened the text message, a queasy feeling surfaced in her stomach.

**Paige isn't the only one who had been thinking about you.**

**Never forget, I'll always be watching.**

**-A**

**p.s. Have fun at dinner!**


	19. Perfect doesn't Last for Long

Chapter 19

Aria and Noel drove back to the cabin after a night of fun at the karaoke restaurant. Aria was all smiles, getting out of the house definitely helped her nerves.

"That was so much fun!" She squealed.

"I know, I had such a good time!" Noel flashed her one of his award winning smiles. When they reached the cabin everything looked normal, the cabin actually looked cute and inviting.

"Home Sweet Home." Noel leaned over and kissed Aria.

"Yep, let's get inside, I'm exhausted." The two got out of the car and Noel unlocked the cabin door and locked it again. Aria went in their room to change and heard Noel checking every window, door and the alarm system before walking in.

"I checked everything, we should be fine now."

"Thank you." Aria smiled and folded her dress. Noel came over and rubbed her shoulders, releasing her tension.

"You should change." She turned to face him, un-buttoning his shirt and pulling it off. She ran her fingers down his chest, feeling his hard muscles. She turned and grabbed him his pajama bottoms and walked toward her duffel. Noel climbed into bed while Aria zipped up her duffel and got into the bed. Noel turned out the light and pulled her close, she laid on his chest, letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Aria opened her eyes to see Noel, still asleep. She wanted to do something nice for him, since they had a few rough days. She slowly got up and began to cook breakfast. She found a tray and brought it to Noel in bed.

"Hey I got you something." She rubbed his shoulder, gently waking him.

"Did you do this?" He said groggily.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Thank you." Noel went in for a kiss but Aria put her finger to his lips.

"For dessert." She walked to the bathroom, leaving Noel to eat in peace, and put on a black sparkly bikini. She slipped on a t shirt and walked back into the bedroom. Noel had finished his breakfast and was changed into his suit.

"Is it time for dessert?" He turned and saw her.

"Yes, what would you like?" She said walking close to him.

"You, I only want you." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." She looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She stood on her toes and kissed him, not wanting to let go. Noel made her feel so safe, she never wanted him to leave her.

"Ready to swim?" Noel asked, finally pulling away.

"Do we have to?"

"We have to save something for tonight." Noel winked and grabbed two towels. It occurred to Aria that she and Noel had never made intimate contact yet, and that's what he was saving. She smiled, and followed him out of the cabin and toward the river. It was perfect now, no A around, Noel a cabin, everything in this moment was perfect, but perfect doesn't last.


	20. Within ReAch

Chapter 19

Spencer felt like she hadn't seen Toby in forver, and she missed him...alot.

"I missed you so much." Toby whispered in her ear. Spencer looked into his eyes put her hand on his face. She leaned in and they kissed. Spencer felt a new buzz of life running through her. She had the house to herself tonight, it was literally like a message.

"Wanna go to dinner?" Toby pulled away.

"Yes! And then we can come back here, I have the house all to myself tonight." Spencer winked, Toby laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Spencer breathed and kissed him again.

"Spence," Toby laughed, "Why don't we go to Philly?"

"Well, I didn't think of that."

"A nice dinner, and then a hotel maybe?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

They laughed. Spencer thought about how good it felt to be wrapped in Toby's arms again.

"I'll make reservations, you just worry about your outfit." He kissed her on the head and started to walk out the door.

"Do you have to leave?" Spencer whined.

"Duty calls." Toby saluted her. "See you at 6."

Normally that would be fine, just 3 hours right? But right now it felt like an eternity. Spencer walked upstairs to the bathroom and got in the shower. She let the whole bathroom steam up and breathed in. Right now, she felt like nothing bad could happen. Almost like nothing could touch her. She just foucused on mentally preparing herself for tonight. Maybe she would call Aria, she haden't heard from her. Then again would Aria want to be called while she was on a dreamy vacation with Noel? Porbably not. Spencer grabbed her towel and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. She dried her hair with a towl and then turned toward the mirror. She gaspe and dropped the towel she was holding.

Written in steam on the mirror was..

**Ya know Spence, Philly is closer than you think. You'll always be within reach.**

**X0X0**

**-A**

**p.s Have fun with Toby!...NOT. **


	21. Les be Honest Em

Chapter 21

"You okay?" Paige looked at her.

"Yeah, um, just my mom."

"Cool." Paige smiled at her. Suddenly Paige's phone went off, nearly scaring Emily to death.

"It's my dad, I have to go. Another time?"

"Yeah, no prob." Emily smiled, but she felt glad that Paige left. Maybe she made a mistake by inviting her. Suddenly she felt the back of her neck prickling up. She turned to see Ben staring at her. She realized that maybe part of her still liked Ben. She waved. She turned to look forward. The waitress came back with her salad.

"Here ya go hun."

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

She picked up her fork and began eating her salad. She felt like a loser, eating all alone. She suprised herself by wishing Ben would come over. Well, her wish came true.

"Hi." He sat next to her.

"Hey." She smiled as best she could.

"So, was that Paige?"

"Um, yeah. We're not, like, going out anymore."

"Oh." Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, um, I guess I'm single. I have been for a long time."

"Me too, I didn't date anyone after you." He smiled crookedly, making Emily's heart flutter.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I went out with like 3 other people, short, stupid relationsips. "

"I don't think they were stupid."

"It was just a phase I think."

"What was?"

"Me being lesbian, you know."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Yeah, um, I'm done with that."

"Really?" Ben'd head perked up.

"Yeah, I'm done with girls."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I feels pretty good too." She smiled.

"But, why?"

"Why don't like them?"

"Yeah."

Emily paused. She needed to think. Why had she decided to stop. It was very sudden. Maybe..

"Hmm."

"You don't have to tell me Em."

"No, it's okay. I stopped because you decided to come over here Ben." She turned toward him, his eyes burning into hers.

"I missed you Em." Ben leaned in closer.

"I missed you too." She felt an invisible force pulling them together, like a magnet. She forgot how much she had liked Ben. Suddenly all of those lost feeling began swarming back into her head.

"I really wanna kiss you right now." Ben whispered.

"Well then make it special." Emily said, then Ben pulled her to her feet. She slapped 10 dollars on her table and they ran out into the heavy rain outside.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

"You got your wish then." They both smiled, and before Emily could react, their lips met, and she was wrapping herself around Ben's neck. She felt her heart leaping out of her chest. They stood, not caring who saw them or what to do next. Emily was in the moment 100%. She felt herself falling back in love, and she liked that feeling.

...but no one likes the feeling of being watched.


	22. Nowhere to Run

Chapter 22

Aria swept her hand through the water, spraying Noel in the face. She laughed at his expression.

"Hey, do you wanna see this really cool sot?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and followed Noel out of the water and to 20 foot cliff. It looked out over a small, lagoon like, area of the lake. It was so perfect and all natural. No houses around for as far as she could see.

"Ready to jump?" Noel smiled.

"We jump?!" Aria slinked away from the edge.

"yes, how else would we get down?"

"It's scary Noel."

"I'm right here, we'll jump together." Noel took her hand and led her to the edge.

"Ready?"

"I guess." She swallowed hard.

"1-2-3 Jump!" They jumped, Aria felt herself falling, and suddenly she was in the water, kicking for the surface. It was exhilarating her whole body buzzed. Aria felt Noel ta her shoulder. She turned to see that Noel had just made her jump off of a small ledge on a waterfall. She hadn't even noticed on her way up.

"Oh my god!"

"I know right, we can go under too, there's a ledge."

"Can we?" Aria beamed with excitement.

"Sure." He took her hand and they swam the waterfall. Aria climbed underneath the waterfall and stood on the rocky ledge. The water was now up to her waist.

"Damn you look so sexy right now." Noel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I never look sexy."

"No, you just sex_ier_ than usual." Aria threw her head back in laughter.

"This is so magical Noel."

"Little things make any moment special."

"Where'd you get that, the internet?"

"No, maybe, I'm not good with words." He looked embarrassed.

"Who cares? I don't."

"You know your'e the only girl I actually feel really stupid in front of sometimes."

"Oh really? It takes a lot to de-cool-ify a Kahn. I'm honored."

"Funny."

"I know." She smiled and looked straight into Noel's eyes, and saw her own reflection.

"Hey, how's your family by the way?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them."

"You should."

"Oh please, why should I?"

"They're family."

Aria sat on a rock poking out of the water.

"They don't matter."

"Aria, you can't just push yourself away."

"Sure I can."

"Look, what's _really _bothering you?"

Al she wanted to say was A A A!

"I know it's my fault for their divorce."

"You just told your mom the truth, she needed to know."

"But, I ruined my family, it's all my fault." She knew it was, who else's would it be?

"No, you dad ruined your family, he had the affair."

"But I told!"

"You were under a lot of pressure."

"I wish you were my family, just you. No affair, no Meredith, no Byron, no divorce, no drama."

"Someday."

"What do you mean?" Aria looked over at him.

"Nothing."

"Alright." She felt herself beginning to rot of guilt, she knew it had to be her fault. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away so Noel wouldn't see.

"Hey, hey. It'okay."

He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. The only reason she stopped was because she actually ran out of tears.

"Look." She lifted her head.

"A little boat." She sniffled.

"Probably some kid's."

"Should I go get it?"

"If you want, but it's just a boat."

Aria shrugged and swam tot he boat. She picked it up and went back under the waterfall. She opened the little cabin door, there was a note inside.

"What?"

"There's a note."

She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

**It is your fault. Just think, who discovered the affair anyways...YOU! **

**Who told Ella...YOU!**

**Who caused the divorce...YOU!**

**And who knows, maybe you'll blow everything with Noel too,**

**or I could do that for you.**

**Have fun with your man...for now.**

**-A**

She dropped the boat into the water and felt herself going back into violent flashbacks. Flashbacks of her and Ali first finding her dad, Meredith at the hospital everything. She began to shake, and lost her footing, but she just lived in the flashbacks, she wan't at the waterfall anymore. She was reliving some of the most terrible moments of her life.

Not even Noel could save her from the past, she had no where to run.


	23. Your Fault

Chapter 22

Aria swept her hand through the water, spraying Noel in the face. She laughed at his expression.

"Hey, do you wanna see this really cool sot?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and followed Noel out of the water and to 20 foot cliff. It looked out over a small, lagoon like, area of the lake. It was so perfect and all natural. No houses around for as far as she could see.

"Ready to jump?" Noel smiled.

"We jump?!" Aria slinked away from the edge.

"yes, how else would we get down?"

"It's scary Noel."

"I'm right here, we'll jump together." Noel took her hand and led her to the edge.

"Ready?"

"I guess." She swallowed hard.

"1-2-3 Jump!" They jumped, Aria felt herself falling, and suddenly she was in the water, kicking for the surface. It was exhilarating her whole body buzzed. Aria felt Noel ta her shoulder. She turned to see that Noel had just made her jump off of a small ledge on a waterfall. She hadn't even noticed on her way up.

"Oh my god!"

"I know right, we can go under too, there's a ledge."

"Can we?" Aria beamed with excitement.

"Sure." He took her hand and they swam the waterfall. Aria climbed underneath the waterfall and stood on the rocky ledge. The water was now up to her waist.

"Damn you look so sexy right now." Noel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So I never look sexy."

"No, you just sex_ier_ than usual." Aria threw her head back in laughter.

"This is so magical Noel."

"Little things make any moment special."

"Where'd you get that, the internet?"

"No, maybe, I'm not good with words." He looked embarrassed.

"Who cares? I don't."

"You know your'e the only girl I actually feel really stupid in front of sometimes."

"Oh really? It takes a lot to de-cool-ify a Kahn. I'm honored."

"Funny."

"I know." She smiled and looked straight into Noel's eyes, and saw her own reflection.

"Hey, how's your family by the way?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them."

"You should."

"Oh please, why should I?"

"They're family."

Aria sat on a rock poking out of the water.

"They don't matter."

"Aria, you can't just push yourself away."

"Sure I can."

"Look, what's _really _bothering you?"

Al she wanted to say was A A A!

"I know it's my fault for their divorce."

"You just told your mom the truth, she needed to know."

"But, I ruined my family, it's all my fault." She knew it was, who else's would it be?

"No, you dad ruined your family, he had the affair."

"But I told!"

"You were under a lot of pressure."

"I wish you were my family, just you. No affair, no Meredith, no Byron, no divorce, no drama."

"Someday."

"What do you mean?" Aria looked over at him.

"Nothing."

"Alright." She felt herself beginning to rot of guilt, she knew it had to be her fault. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away so Noel wouldn't see.

"Hey, hey. It'okay."

He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. The only reason she stopped was because she actually ran out of tears.

"Look." She lifted her head.

"A little boat." She sniffled.

"Probably some kid's."

"Should I go get it?"

"If you want, but it's just a boat."

Aria shrugged and swam tot he boat. She picked it up and went back under the waterfall. She opened the little cabin door, there was a note inside.

"What?"

"There's a note."

She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

**It is your fault. Just think, who discovered the affair anyways...YOU! **

**Who told Ella...YOU!**

**Who caused the divorce...YOU!**

**And who knows, maybe you'll blow everything with Noel too,**

**or I could do that for you.**

**Have fun with your man...for now.**

**-A**

She dropped the boat into the water and felt herself going back into violent flashbacks. Flashbacks of her and Ali first finding her dad, Meredith at the hospital everything. She began to shake, and lost her footing, but she just lived in the flashbacks, she wan't at the waterfall anymore. She was reliving some of the most terrible moments of her life.

Not even Noel could save her from the past, she had no where to run.


End file.
